


Comforting Coma

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [72]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eldritch Talk, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I have a prompt! Someone was messing around with magic  and someone was hit with a sleeping beauty spell.  May I suggest Dark as Aurora, while the other two panic . Pretty please”- agent-aj-2319





	Comforting Coma

Wilford and Marvin got along like a house on fire and caused roughly the same amount of chaos. They had magic of their own - or, at least Marvin did; Wilford didn’t like calling his powers that - running trough their bodies, but God forbid they use each other’s tools.

Marvin had, one day, dipped his hand into Wilfords top hat thinking it’d be a bit of fun since top hats were supposed to be the magicians thing and it was the one thing missing from his stage ensemble. He didn’t quite remember what had happened but he’d woken up in Schneeplesteins’ office feeling rather groggy, with teeth marks wrapped around his arm like something had tried to swallow him whole.

Wilford said it was probably “Dave, the Eldritch Abomination” and that Marvin probably shouldn’t go back in there at least for another couple of centuries. Marvin took his word for it.

Wilford was just as careless though, as one day came about when Marvin decided to lend Wilford his wand. Of course, the first thing Wilford tried to do was channel his strange aura through the wand.

Typically speaking, Wilfords aura either had a manic edge to it, or it surrounded people in soft, pillowy clouds of cotton candy and a strange musk that made everyone just a little sleepy, a little more unaware of everything, and too comfortable in the aura to care.

Although they couldn’t have known at the time, it seemed that Marvin’s wand would greatly condense and then amplify the effects of any energy put through it. Dark might have driven someone to insanity in an instant, with his nightmare-ish aura.

But Wilford didn’t think about his own aura before he pointed the wand directly at Dark, while they all stood in the kitchen. Rather, the inkling of thought he put in was that Dark could withstand a lot of damage. So anything this dinky wand could put out, surely Dark could defend against.

But Darks coffee slipped out of his hand, the mug smashing on the ground as he fell backwards, passing out cold on the kitchen floor.

Marvin yelled and Wilford dropped the wand with fear. There was a potential this was not good.

“Oh God, oh shite, he’s gonna kill us! He’s gonna kill ME! Fuck, what’s ANTI gonna say?! Oh fuck, fuck - “

Marvin was having a proper freak out before Wilford barked at him, having already rushed over to Dark to pick the cool man up and check on what little vitals he ever had.

“He’s still breathing. It’s like he’s just asleep. He’s not even weak or anything.”

Wilford sounded relieved, but Marvin had heard about... well, he knew enough to know that Wilford was perhaps not the best judge for danger levels.

“We should... we should take him to Iplier, just to be sure, yeah?”

Wilford nodded, looking strangely calm at the situation. The wand was left behind.

-

“What on Earth happened here?!”

The good doctor was panicking, and fair enough. It was difficult to diagnose Dark under normal circumstances, but he was just... out cold? It made no real sense. That being said, nothing involving Wilfords powers ever made much sense to a man of science like Iplier, so he took things with a grain of salt and just tried to get on with it.

For the life of him, nothing seemed inherently wrong. Dark didn’t need to eat or do a lot of normal mortal functions, so extended periods of ‘sleep’ wouldn’t really hurt. His state was almost comatose, which he had a hard time explaining to Wilford.

“He’s asleep for an indefinite period of time, Wil. I don’t know when he’ll wake up. Technically speaking, he’s as fine as he’s ever been. We just have to wait.”

Wilford looked distant, somehow. Like he was trying to wrap his head around it. Although it concerned the doctor that Wilford didn’t understand the concept of a coma when Iplier was sure Wilford had been a war time doctor himself once upon a time.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing through the air and the heart monitor skipped a beat quickly before Anti glitched into existence, already walking over to Ipliers supply cupboard to help himself.

“Sorry to interrupt ye, Doc, just need some more alcohol wipes. The Nazi’s used all of his on Robbie -“

And Anti turned around.

Marvin looked like he wanted to disappear, and he probably could have made it happen if he wasn’t shaking in fear. Wilford stood up as Anti started asking questions.

“What the fuck is Dark doin’ here? What are YOU doin’ here, Marv?”

Wilford held out his hands defensively, trying to calm Anti.

“It’s alright Kitten, Marvin didn’t do anything. Darks just asleep, that’s all! We don’t know how long for, but we can just wait however long it takes!”

Iplier has to give it to Marvin, for staying by Wilfords side through the incident. Although technically Marvin wasn’t to blame at all, he still seemed to throw himself in the line of fire for Wilford. The doctors contemplated, if only fleetingly, how well Wilford and Marvin had gotten to know one another. But before the thought got too far ahead of him, he backed Wilford up.

“He’s comatose, although I’m yet to figure out why. Technically speaking there shouldn’t be anything wrong with you two taking him back to your room after a few days of monitoring.”

Antis arms were crossed and he glared just a tad at Marvin, who cowered. It wasn’t that they didn’t care about each other, it was simply that Marvin knew full well how much he cares for Wilford and Dark, and he wasn’t about to get in the way of that If he could help it.

-

Three days came and went, Marvin sticking around to offer his services (Anti constantly rejecting the idea, finding even the concept of accepting help from Marvin right now to be despicable despite how much Wilford had tried to explain the situation) and finally the good doctor had given Wilford and Anti the green light to take Dark into the bedroom. It worked out for everyone, really, since Iplier needed the extra space and Marvin had walked in on Iplier changing the Hosts bandages one day while fetching everyone coffee. Marvin was sure he felt the same as when he’d been bitten by that Edlritch creature, Dave.

Regardless, Wilford transported Dark to their room and he was lain in bed, a few pillows beneath his head, in the position that was the least likely to wreak havoc on his back if - no, when - he woke up.

Wilford and Anti tried to do their normal thing, their regular routine. Wilford writing his scripts for his show, Anti buzzing about on some laptop connected to the mainframe of the house. But it all felt empty - almost moreso now that Dark was here, but not really here here.

As nighttime drew them both to the bed, they were hesitant to even get in and lay beside Dark.

“It feels, like... creepy. Like we’re doin’ somethin’ illegal.”

“It certainly is strange since he’s not conscious. Because he doesn’t have the ability to say no to cuddles, no cuddles should take place at all. Or something.”

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t actually give a shite if he woke up in bed with us. But yeah.”

Wilford crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

“We could... sleep on the floor. I have a mattress we can put down for now, so we don’t disturb him.”

Anti didn’t look like he loved the idea, but it seemed to be their best option.

So Wilford moved a few things around in the room, summoned the mattress and sheeted their temporary sleeping arrangements by hand. Anti stood off to the side, looking a little downtrodden that this way the way it had to be. He looked over at Dark, every now and then, seemingly so peaceful. Not knowing what kind of chaos he’d leave behind if he were just to... stop.

Wilford clearly caught him off in the gloomy clouds because he coughed simply to get Antis attention.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a chaste goodnight kiss, right? That kind of thing is shared between friends, even.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

They crawlers up onto the normal bed at the same time, on opposite sides, and they both leaned in to give Dark a kiss on each cheek, in the exact same spot with the same amount of passion.

The air about them was slow and solemn when they moved away, and they began to crawl into their own bed.

And then a voice.

“What on Earth are you two doing sleeping on the ground?”

Dark was yawning as he spoke, stretching and popping too many joints to count, and Anti and Wilford looked at each other, totally flabbergasted.

Dark was absolutely suffocated with cuddles, and more kisses than he knew what to do with. He tried to regain his memory, and the last thing he remembered was -

“Wilford. Did you really use Marvin’s wand on me?”

Wilford pulled away briefly.

“Um. Perhaps. You’ve been out for a few days. But you’re alive - awake and nothing’s gone wrong and everyone’s okay!”

Dark poured as he received even more love and affection, deciding to wait a little till he scolded Wilford too much for the mishap. In the meantime, he was just going to enjoy the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
